


Unsinkable

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, RMS Titanic, Sorry Not Sorry, Titanic - Freeform, Titanic AU, your heart will not go on after this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near. Far. Wherever you are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anakinskywalkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskywalkr/gifts).



> I feel like it's my duty to write this after my Brett Dalton Titanic photo op okay?

“Grant!” Victoria called, “Make sure you give Melinda’s bags, as well as your own, to the person over there” She was pointing towards a man in a hat and glasses beside their carriage. 

Grant didn’t really want to go back home, personally he liked it overseas. He also didn’t really like his fiancé either, she was pushy. “Grant Douglas, did you hear me?” 

“Yes mother, I heard you for the second time” He rolled his eyes, grabbing his fiancé’s bag and handing it over to the strange- but helpful man. Grant grabbed his bag and sat it beside the man, “Thank you sir” He nodded.

“Darling, let’s go, he’s just doing his job” Melinda said, “I’m so tired, hungry as well.” Grant sighed deeply while taking his fiance onto the ship. You could smell the ocean in the air, mixed with the smell of smoke from cigarettes and cigars all around. His arm was around Melinda’s waist as they walked behind his mother to the first class deck of the ship. 

He kept nodding and waving- giving kind smiles to everyone around, somehow annoying the woman next to him. “You do realize those are the third class right?” Melinda whispered in disgust, “They are barely here darling!” 

“Do you have to be that rude?” He whispered back, “It’s been not even five minutes and you are already complaining- we are on the damn Titanic! This is once in a lifetime, just be happy. Please, for me?” 

Grant’s mother arranged this marriage, he was told it would solve all of the financial problems they were caught up in. Victoria was a widow, her husband died when Grant was about fifteen years old. Five years later, they are in debt and just able to afford the tickets back home. Melinda’s family was wealthy, wealthy enough to carry Grant and his family as well as their own. She was older than him sure, but it was money and marriage nonetheless. 

People called it the ship of dreams, that was a lie for Grant. He felt trapped, on the outside he was composed, on the inside he was screaming. 

\----

The girl had a cigarette in her mouth, looking down at her hand of cards. Two men across the table from her spoke in a foreign language, probably discussing about how they’d win. Fitz looked over to the girl, “Skye- are you crazy?!” He whispered with a thick scottish accent, “You just put all in!” She just shrugged, inhaling her cigarette. 

She let her wavy, brown hair fall in her face as she blew out smoke, “You see, when you have nothing, you got nothin’ to lose.” 

Skye was a street-kid who had dreams of adventuring. Originally, after dropping out of school, she made it overseas as an artist. Exploring world was beautiful, magical, and all she ever wanted. She only made it as far as Scotland, but it paid off well. Leopold Fitz was her closest friend, her partner in crime you could say. The two of them now had dreams of going to America, she wanted to show Leo her neck of the woods.

The girl snickered to herself quietly as she looked down at her cards, “Moment of truth, what’s your cards? Fitz?”

He sighed as he shook his head, “Nothin’ at all”

“Olaf?” She asked, cocking up her brow. He just shook his head, putting his hand down to the table. Sighing, he hoped his partner had a decent hand.

“Sven?”

He smiled as he put his hand down. Skye sighed as she put her cigarette out, “Uh oh, two pair. I’m sorry Fitz-”

“What do you mean two pair? Bloody hell-”

“-I’m sorry! You’re not going to see your mother for a long time, we’re going to America!” She grinned as she slammed her hand of cards on the oak table, “Full house!” Fitz’s eyes widened as he picked up the tickets and cheered with joy. Olaf and Sven yelled something in their native tongue, as Skye put all of their money into their bags. 

“I’m going home!” Skye squealed as she kissed the two tickets that Fitz put in her hands. The room was cheering, as Fitz yelled, “I’m going to America!” The duo danced around and hugged each other before the celebration was broken by the bartenders voice.

“No mate! Titanic is going to America, in five minutes!” With those words, both of them were out the door. Skye was scared she was going to trip over her own feet because she was running so fast. Their bags were on their backs, and their feet barely touching the ground. 

“We’re riding in high style now Fitz!” She grinned, “We’re a couple of regular swells!” 

The two were running at light speed, avoiding carriages and people. They both ran past the health check because let’s face it, they don’t have lice. Skye was violently waving her hands to tell them to wait for them as they ran up the platform to the ship. When asked about the health check she simply nodded, clearly out of breath.

“We are some lucky sons of bitches.” Fitz smiled, “You know that Skye?”

“Yes, yes I do.” She smirked while walking down the third class halls, “We need to get to top deck! We need to wave goodbye!” 

Both of them were running up the stairs with their grey bags, hitting them violently on their backs. Fitz was only a tiny distance behind Skye, but far enough to almost lose his way and almost lose his companion. By the time he caught up to Skye, she was already waving profusely down at the people below them.

“Goodbye!” She yelled, “See you in America! Goodbye!” This was the happiest Skye had been in a long time, Fitz noticed that. 

“Goodbye!” He yelled in his accent, “Woo hoo! America!” This was the happiest they both had been in a long time, they could care less about the world at this moment. Two runaways, one smarter than the other, have finally made it to America (not yet but, you get the point!).

The boat began to pull away from the dock and Skye grinned ear to ear, “I’m going home.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda thinks Grant has a shitty taste in art and they have dinner. Fitz and Skye looks at dolphins, and look at the ocean ahead.

“This is your private deck ma’am.” The man, who Melinda assumed was a butler, informed her. She was holding a bottle of champagne and a glass in the opposite hand. Her brown eyes glistened in the sunlight that was coming through the balcony of the deck. It was a room covered in plants and white paint with wood beams, a very first class style. 

“Ma'am? Would you be needing anything?” He smiled, stopping a few metres behind Melinda. Instead of speaking, she groaned and waved him away. “I’ll take that as a no” He muttered walking out of the room. 

Grant was in the sitting room, helping the maids, hanging up paintings. Personally, he thought he had an exquisite taste in paintings, Melinda thought otherwise. “It has a lot of faces, different emotions” He said, holding one of the canvases overtop of his head. 

The room was a dark red, probably made from mahogany wood. It had twisty gold accents around every corner, making it seem less dark of a room. Grant sat a picture by the wall, feeling proud of the art he bought. 

“This room always needed a bit of colour, it’s so bland otherwise.” Grant walked over to the other paintings as he overheard Melinda scoff. 

“Oh goodness, not those _finger paintings_ again!” She rolled her eyes, “They certainly were a waste of money, don’t you think?” Melinda sipped some of her bubbly beverage after she said that, slightly leaning on a door frame. 

“ _Oh goodness!_ ” He mocked, “The difference between my art taste and yours is that I have some! Personally, I find these quite fascinating. It’s like being inside a dream or something! There is truth- but no logic”

Melinda groaned in the background as the maid asked, “What’s the artist’s name?”

He thought for a moment, “I think- I think something Picasso?”

The woman laughed, “Something Picasso? He won’t amount to a thing- trust me.” Grant walked out with the maids, clearly unimpressed with Melinda’s attitude. 

“At least they were cheap!” She muttered as she took another sip of her champagne. Her medium length, black hair sat tied up out of her face. Her body was covered with a small, tight trenchcoat, patterned with navy and black stripes. 

She grinned as the safe rolled by, someone ordering to put it into the wardrobe. No one but Melinda and Grant knew what was in that safe- maybe money, maybe an engagement gift, no one has a clue. 

\----

By the next afternoon, they were steaming off of the coast of Ireland, with nothing ahead of them but ocean. The ship was powered by gears, coal, and steam. Thousands of people worked in the boiling room, shoving the coal into the ovens. Their faces were covered in sulfur and soot, black with hard work. Some may get the occasional burn, but hey! It was all part of the job. As the steam was produced faster, the gears would move fast, and then the ship would move faster. Almost like a chain reaction. 

If you looked over the edge of the boat, you could see the nose ripping through the waves. The ocean was a teal, more on the blue side, but a teal colour nonetheless. Skye was leaning over the nose of the boat, grinning from ear to ear. Fitz was behind her, looking over her shoulder to see everything and anything.

“We have the best view, better than anyone else’s” Skye whispered as the wind ran through her hair. Unlike the rest of the girls on this ship, she wore her hair down and free. Skye didn’t want to conform to the norms of her society. 

“Fitz!” She exclaimed, “Look! Look! Look!” Skye pointed her finger down at the ocean, where a dolphin was swimming. The mammal was in the front of the boat, one slowly turned into a group though. 

Breathing in the scent of the ocean and steam, Fitz yelled, “I can see the Statue of Liberty already! I’m the king of the world!” 

Skye’s light tan skin glowed in the sunlight, her brown hair blowing behind her like it was trying to run away. She wouldn’t trade anything in the world for these precious moments. 

\---

Grant felt like he was going to fall asleep, the so-called creator of the ship was bragging about how great this hunk of metal is. Melinda seemed entertained, which was weird because it seemed like nothing entertained nor pleased that woman. 

He was wearing his hair slicked back and a semi-casual suit and tie. Dinners like this made him hate the life he was raised in, it was the same things over and over. Around the table was Thomas Andrews, some guy Grant never caught the name of- maybe it was Bruce, his mother, Melinda and Jemma Simmons- or “new money” as Victoria liked to call her. 

Taking a match and a cigarette out of his pocket, Grant lit it up and rested it in his mouth, inhaling lightly. Victoria groaned at the sight of it, “You know I don’t like that Grant. It’s a dirty habit!” Instead of putting it out, Grant moved closer to his mother and blew the smoke in her face. Melinda screwed up her face as she rolled her eyes.   
“He knows Victoria-” Melinda said, taking the cigarette and extinguishing it. Jemma looked rather amused by this, letting out a small laugh. 

“We will both have the lamb,” Melinda ordered, “Rare- with very little mince sauce” 

“Are you serious Melinda? I don’t even like Lamb!” He groaned. Jemma noticed his annoyance with her and just sighed. 

“Are you going to make him cut your meat? Or will you cut his? It seems like you wear the pants in this relationship Melinda” Jemma said, taking a drink of the water she had in her glass. 

Grant coughed and got up from his seat, “Excuse me for a moment”

Jemma laughed, “He’s not your typical first class man is he?”

As Grant was on the top deck, looking down on the third class deck, Skye was drawing. The father daughter duo leaning over the edge was her subject. The father was holding onto the small girl tightly, pointing out everything he could see. She focused on getting the details of the child’s outfit and the wrinkles in her father’s skin. Every little detail counting for something so beautiful.

Fitz was talking with someone they met just a few moments ago. They were friendly and very social. “Aye, first class dogs taking a trip down here to take a shit.”

“Really let’s us know where we rank hey?” Skye chuckled.

“I guess so!” The man stuck his hand out, “I’m Antoine Triplett, but please call me Trip.”

“Nice to meet you _Trip_ , I’m Skye- no last name, just Skye.” She returned his handshake, “And This is Leopold Fitz- but please call him Fitz.”

“You ever thought of selling those drawings? They are just stunning- you got a real knack for that, don’t ya?” He smiled, “I bet you’d make tons- Hey now, who are you staring at?”

Skye looked up at the man on the balcony, he was handsome. “Wow” She accidentally said out loud, Skye scanned him up and down. 

“Oh forget about it, you’d probably have to get angels flying out of your ass to get the likes of him.” Trip laughed, she didn’t care. Skye just kept on staring. Grant looked down at Skye for a moment and she could feel her heart flutter for just a moment.

Fitz waved his hand in front of Skye’s face and laughed, “I think she fancies the first class man.”

Skye’s fantasy was ruined by a woman stomping out and taking him by the arm, she looked angry. It seemed like the woman made him escort her back inside the deck. Skye felt terrible, he looked trapped in a neverending hell.


End file.
